


In Which Childish Adults Go Sledding and Dave Buys A Shitty Sled

by TotoroSheen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack Pairing, DaveNep - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Post-Sburb, Sledding, feat. Starbucks, just a bunch of fluff, shitty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotoroSheen/pseuds/TotoroSheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Childish Adults Go Sledding and Dave Buys A Shitty Sled

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for the cutest crack pairing ever o(≧▽≦)o  
> Btw I have nothing against TZ or Gamgam, it's just how I feel Dave and Kk would feel.
> 
> Also the Nicki Manaj bit is a reference from this lovely voice actor here  
> http://striderreviews.tumblr.com
> 
> You should check him out
> 
> Characters belong to Andrew Hussie
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and dear gog is it cold out. 

You've never quite experienced cold like this before. But that may be because there was no snow in Alturnia. This new world sure has a lot of it though. And you are not used to this. At all. 

So here you are, curled up in your human boyfriend's apartment in your biggest coziest sweater, while he's making hot chocolate for you both. Shouting to you from the kitchen about how it's a human delicacy that should be enjoyed by everyone, followed by some complicated metaphor you don't even understand but giggle at anyways. Yup. Pretty typical winter day. Except the heaters out, and you are literally freezing. You're shaking under his comforter when he comes back in with the two mugs of hot cocoa and his shades absent. 

He's still rambling quietly, and you can hear from his voice that he's cold too. You pop out of the rusty red covers that were previously providing you warmth, and jump onto him, catching him very off guard and causing him to stop speaking. He catches you of course, and you're still clinging onto him because this isn't any weak hugging shit. This is warmth for survival, and you will cling to your heat source for your life. 

He sighs into your short raven colored hair and you feel the rumble in his chest from chuckling at your action.

"Damn, Leijon. Miss me much?" 

You say nothing to his snark and continue nuzzling his sweatered collarbone and breathing in his scent which can't be described as anything other than Dave. You consider making an rp out of this but decide not to because you're too cold. He strokes the nape of your neck softy and you can't even help but to begin purring. You feel him kiss your hair and he gently holds your bangs out of the way to kiss your forehead as well. He does so differently when you're alone. Usually he'll lean in stiffly and give your lips a peck before pulling back coolly. And although you love any kisses with Dave, you enjoy these more. They linger and he allows you to see more emotion. More of his sensitive and affectionate side. Boy, you sure know Dave a lot. You smile and feel your lips brush the wooly fabric of his sweater. 

Said human spins around on his heals and falls back onto the bed with you still attached to him. His arms become absent from around you for a moment as he pulls the inviting comforter up over you both. He places his palms on your cheeks and presses his lips to yours. It's sweet, and you can taste the sip of hot chocolate he must have taken. You take a moment to appreciate the sweetness behind the gesture before returning it. By the time he pulls back you're both smiling, and you rest your forehead against his and close your eyes. And for a moment everything is peaceful and blissful. 

Then his phone chimes, notifying the both of you that somebody's pestering him. 

He exhales heavily through his nose, obviously irritated, and pulls the comforter down, exposing your poor upper bodies to the cold. You hold onto him tighter while he rests one hand on the small of your back and grabs his phone from his makeshift desk with the other. 

You watch him unlock his phone, then lose interest and place a chaste kiss on his neck instead. You smile when you feel him tense. 

"Who is it?" You whisper against his warm skin.  
"Our favorite furry herself. One and only, Jade Harley." You perk up at this, and adjust yourself to peak at his phone screen. 

You watch the word exchange between the two, not really focusing on the words, but the neon green and red text instead. They look nice together and you think you should update your shipping wall. You like to ship Dave with everyone as a joke. He doesn't think it's as funny as you though. But he deals because he knows how much fun it is for you. Of course he's your's in in canon, but it's still fun to pretend. Like when you role play as pounce and akwate.

After a few, Dave seems to be finished and puts his phone back on the desk. 

"What'd she say?" You inquire. He props his head up on a pillow and tilts to look down at you before responding.  
"I guess everyone's going sledding." You smile with childish glee.  
"Sounds fun!" He only shrugs which causes your smile to damper a bit.  
"Mew not wanna go?"  
"I dunno," he shakes his head "Gamzee's gonna be there. Alongside him Terezi." You nod. And stay quiet for a moment.  
"He didn't mean it, you know." You say quietly, dropping the puns. Dave frowns.  
"He still killed you." You cringe at the memory for a moment before putting that thought right back in the hazy vault where it belongs. He didn't mean to. You forgave him. But Gog, it really doesn't help that him and Terezi are flushed and pitch for each other now. 

You place your hand on his cheek, and smile a little when he winces from the coldness of your light grey skin.  
"It's ok. I don't mind." You pause for a moment. "Who else will be there?"  
He grabs his phone, and opens the pesterchum conversation to check.

"Fuck. A bunch of our homies. Just all bunched together on that hill like me and those onions in that fucking pot." You giggle, and he fake shudders. "The Lalonde's, my bro, Maryam, Jade, obviously, Kitkat, Egbert, and Terezi accompanied by the grinning juggalo. Oh yeah, that British dude too." You nod, smiling a little. You really like sledding and you refuse to not go. 

You look up at him with your biggest and cutest begging eyes.  
"Can we go? Purrlease?" He narrows his eyes, fully aware of your manipulative begging. He sighs, deciding to give in easily this time.  
"Purrlease? I fucking...Know what? Let's just go get it over with." You cheer, and sit up with him as he kicks the covers off the two of you.

Dave rubs his eyes and smooths out his soft blonde bangs, before placing his shades on. Along with them, his façade. You yourself adjust your cute grey leg warmers, and brush the imaginary dust off of your leggings.  
Your matesprit comes up from behind you and gently tickles your side, just to see you jump. He then strolls out of the room chuckling at you, leaving you to glare playfully at the doorway. 

You run quickly to catch up to him, not wanting to be in the cold room alone, and meet him in the messy living room by the door. He's knelt over, putting on his bright red shoes, and you grab your own to put them on as well. 

After gearing up in hats, gloves, and scarves the two of you walk hand in hand out of the building, to the parking lot to find Dave's ironic purple Impala awaiting you. He mentioned something about pimps, but you don't know what that means. He calls it putt-putt. Ironically of course. Your pace quickens, wanting to be out of the cold as soon as possible. He unlocks it, and you both stumble inside before he fumbles for a moment to put the key in the ignition. The engine rumbles to life, as he rather smoothly, imposing to the moment before, shifts to reverse and backs out of his parking space and onto the main road. 

"So, we need to buy a sicknasty sled. Want coffee?" Dave asks you as he glances away from the road to turn up the heater. You nod and hum. You'd both forgotten about the hot chocolate he'd made, but he doesn't seem to mind. 

"I'll just get a tea." You reply. He nods and pulls into the local Starbucks the two of you like. He turns into the drive through, and eases the brakes to rest at the order box. 

Dave places the order and maneuvers his way up to the window. He pays, ignoring your interjections, and takes the drinks from the barista uttering a, "Thanks, darlin'." that causes her to giggle, and you to swat his arm and smile. He smirks back at you, handing you your tea, and takes a quick sip of his Caramel Macchiato as he pulls back out onto the main road. For the moment your pretty content sipping your hot tea, and holding hands with your boyfriend.  
________

Your name is Dave Strider, and you just bought the most sicknasty sled ever. It's so sick it needs a goddamn doctor. And that's quite amazing in your opinion, contrary to what your girlfriend believes. 

It's one of those circle ones you can't remember the name of, and it has shittily painted flames on the bottom. She crinkled her nose when you brought it up to her in the Dunham's you decided to sled shop at. 

"AC pawnders why her silly mewsprit would evfur want this even sillier sled and asks if he's sure this is the one he wants?" She asked, looking at it warily.  
"Fuck yeah this is the one I want." You replied. "Look at these biznasty flames on it." She nodded, giggling. Afterwards you walked hand and hand to check out. Bringing you to the present. 

You're driving to the hill Jade told you everybody and their grandmother was meeting at. Sledding seems ok you guess. You can't say you're too pumped to see Terezi though. Or her clown worshipping hate-boyfriend that so conveniently happened to be your girlfriend's murderer during the game. Even though she says she 'furgave' him, he still makes you uneasy as hell. And Jesus. Everyone on the road is getting so pissed. Bad weather plus shitty drivers, equals not a fun ride. You tap your fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, as Nepeta idly fiddles with the radio. She finally settles on a station playing 'Maneater' by Nelly Furtado even though it's half over. You see her take a sip of tea from the corner of your eye. 

"What does Maneater mean?" She asks, then gasps. "Does she mean catibalism??" You exhale heavily at the clever pun, and you can just picture her making that smug sb&hj expression. 

 

You decide to let that slide and answer her question anyways. 

"She means she makes little bitches out of dudes cause she thinks she's hot shit. Like she's fuckin Captain Hook. Ready to make some fucker walk the plank, and blowing them up with cannons and shit. Whapow! Oh shit, I warned you bout' the cannons bro." She giggles. And you let the adorable sound ring in your ears. You shake your head with a ghost of a smile on your lips.  
"That's not cool though. Blowing people up's not funny, Nep." She looks at you appalled.  
"You're the one who made the joke!"  
"Ah, shitty cartoon villains." You say wistfully. "Oh hey, we're here." 

You pull up to the snowy drive way at the bottom of the sledding hill , and find a space to park. Both you and your alien girlfriend exit your blingy four wheeled device and see Jade wave to you from the top of the hill. Nepeta waves back excitedly, and runs off to greet her. Leaving you to pop the trunk and grab your biznasty new sled. You take a moment to ironically revel in its glory. Those flames...they speak to you. Whispering to you words of ancient irony. Bestowed upon you by the gods from heaven itself....Yeah no this is stupid. You catch up to the furry, and the filthy shipper instead. 

"Hi, Dave!" Jade says happily with her arm around your girl. You nod at her.  
"Sup, Jade." She giggles. "Where's Mr. Grumps?" You ask, and she giggles a little more causing Nep to as well. And you smile a little. No teeth though.  
"He's talking to John over there," she points towards angry troll and your best friend.  
"Thanks Jade." She nods quickly and grins.  
"No problem! C'mon Nepeta, let's go say hi to Roxy and Rose!" Nepeta smiles at you before she's pulled along by Jade.  
You walk towards your two friends while patting your ecto sis' shoulder on the way. She pauses her conversation with her troll girlfriend to pat your back. You reach John and Karkat, and make the unpleasant notice of Terezi's presence cackling over something she said to Karkat, while he stood there looking somewhat incredulous, and of course, angry. Nor did you fail to notice Gamzee looming over the both of them looking as baked as ever. 

You suppose both you and Karkat aren't too fond of Terezi at the moment. John just stood there watching the three. He looked pretty awkward. You decide to step in. John perks up instantly at your arrival.  
"Hey, Dave!" He gives you that same dorky grin he does every time, showing off his overbite.  
"Hey, Egbert. What's up?" He shurgs.  
"Nothing, I-"  
"Hey fuckass," Karkat cuts in. "I didn't know we'd get the displeasure of your presence." You have a theory that this troll may just be the grumpiest being in existence.  
"Hey cool kid!" Terezi sneers. Your mouth remains in a flat line on your face as you jerk your chin up stiffly. She picks up on your discomfort and doesn't say anything else. However her blackrom interest utters a "Hey motherfucker.." to which you halfheartedly nod at before looking away and wetting your lips. John tugs on your sleeve and pulls you to the side.  
"This is all waaaay too awkward.." He says, extra emphasis on the 'way' while rubbing the bright blue sleeve of his jacket.  
You frown. Nepeta tried to explain all this to you. Hell, so did Karkat. They were kismei-whatever's that switched from red to black or whatever the fuck. You don't understand any of that mess, and you don't want to. And it doesn't even bother you much anymore. You just find them kind of annoying. In your opinion, you got the better end of the stick anyways. You got Nepeta. She's so goddamn sweet, and she just kinda gets you. You can open up and truly act like yourself without the cool kid mask. Not to mention her grade A troll ass. You stop frowning.  
"Weird troll shit, dude." He nods slowly. So you continue. "Let's go see what Rola and Dstri are up too instead. Cool?" John grins at you so dorkily it hurts.  
"Haha, yeah let's go." 

You stride over to your bro with swag to the max. John however, doesn't make it with you. He sees Jake and runs over to him instead. If you were less cool you'd think it was cute how much he looked up to him. You give your bro a hella awesome fist bump only Striders can share and you watch the corner of his mouth raise as Roxy throws herself at you in a huge hug only she can give. All you can do is the cooler thing in front of your bro, and pat her back with mild affection. Key word: mild. She backs up after releasing you from her surprisingly pleasant death grip, and returns to Dirk's side. He places an arm around her and her black lips pull up into grin. 

"What's good, man?" You ask smoothly. Jesus Christ, you are just the coolest, smoothest dude. You almost feel bad one uping your ecto dad so much. Ha. No you don't.  
He smirks. The unspoken challenge set.  
"Nothin much, bro. Just chilln'." It takes a lot of will power not to crack at the pun, but you manage.  
"That's cool bro." You smirk back slyly. You catch a glimpse of Roxy rolling her bright pink eyes at you both.  
"Oh my god you guys," she doesn't even bother finishing that sentence and begins a new one. "You're both cool ok? Stop exchanging puns and pretending they're not funny." Dirk runs a hand through her hair, and you snicker fondly. Ah, Lalonde. Dear sweet, precious Roxy.  
"Where's hot mom Crocker? She's the only one missing from your suave little group." You ask, and Roxy giggles. "She's with her dad, on some family baking business." Ah yes, batterwitch shit. You're glad Nep didn't have to deal with that. Wait...no she did. Dammit. You're still glad there was that weird thing that she came back from the dead or whatever. That was great. Roxy's sweet voice takes you out of your thoughts.  
"We brought another sled for you and Nep, Dave." You look up at her, even though she can't see that.  
"Nah, it's cool. Nep and I just bought the most sicknasty sled ever." You tilt your head in the direction of where you left it laying, and watch her gaze drift towards it. She raises a brow.  
"Riggggght..you're still welcome to use ours if you need it though, baby." She takes Dirk's hand and smiles at you both. "Now let's do what we came here for and sled!" 

So everyone's all grouped off on their sleds, and holy hell this hill is steep. Like gargantuanly more so than the other side. This could be classified as a cliff almost. But Nepeta's excited so you won't be the wet blanket on her sledding fire. This is her second time sledding, and by God does she love it. Honestly, she may even be more excited than Kanaya was when the first batch of trolls hatched from the Matriorb. Her talking has gotten quicker and her eyes are practically glowing. She looks like she's talking about her shipping wall. Like that moment when you're like, 'oh shit, she's got her shipping goggles on now'. It's so cute. You grab your hella rad sled and actually for the first time take into consideration how you'll both fit. But Nepeta is so tiny it shouldn't be an issue. 

English is already at the bottom of the hill, while Egbert is not far behind. You see Jade push off while Karkat's clutching onto her back screaming something incoherently, and the sight makes you chuckle a bit. Rose and Kanaya have laid a blanket out and are sipping something out of a thermos, obviously feeling they're too mature for sledding but still wanting to be part of this event. Haha, snooty mature ladies. Probably talking about fashionable dresses and dictionary words. Lalonde and Maryam, folks.

You take a seat in your sled, once you have it set on the edge of your doom, and once Nepeta gets situated she's facing you, and practically in your lap, which you can't say you mind but it seems a little dangerous to be going down a steep hill this way. She's still babbling on about how fun this is going to be, and you smile and wrap your arms around her waist. She reminds you of a little kid at Disney land right now.

"Jesus Nep. You're more excited than Fishgirl and the battery bunny combined into this being of sheer off the the wall, in your face, excitement beast. Make me do some sort of acrobatic pirouette off the fucking handle." She looks at you blankly, then grins. "Shut up Dave." With that she pushes the both of you off.

Holy shit, the speed, the grace in the sleds movement is just amazing. You glide down the hill in such a stunning manor you weep tears of joy and astonishment. You never could've dreamed for a more perfect sled. It's so smooth against this white colored frozen water. You can hardly even take this. Actually, this thing is a piece of shit. You only make it a couple feet before you skid to a halt, and due to the steepness of the hill, you and your girlfriend tumble over. Your arms are still wrapped tightly around her, and you do your best to take the blunt of the fall, which is difficult because you're rolling down a fucking hill, but you have a hand on her head and an arm around her waist, and Jesus are you cold. You can faintly hear the laughter of your friends, but this really isn't a laughing matter. You honestly may never recover your dignity. This is why you shouldn't buy cheap ass sleds. This is why you don't take that cheap ass sled down a steep hill with all your friends, and most importantly your bro, watching. This. Is. Why. 

Nepeta's clutching onto you tightly, but you think you can hear her laughing. Eventually the whole rolling clusterfuck ends and you're able to stop moving and wait for everything to stop spinning. You are just an absolute goddamn mess of snow and cold and a deflated ego. Maybe you could pass this off to your bro as being as ironic as the shitty sled in the first place. You groan, and Nepeta dusts some snow off of the both of you before sensing your embarrassment and gently placing your head onto her lap. She leans down and kisses your nose as you tell her you hate sleds, and you're cold, and you wanna go home and cry into the plush rump of a smuppet, also get another coffee. She tells you that converse might not've been the best idea for snow and you groan again. She kisses your lips this time and encourages you to stand up and try again with a not-so-shitty sled. So you do.

You brush off as much snow as you can and you take her hand this time, and you make your way around to the opposite side of the hill. You trudge up and prepare yourself for the teasing. Except you don't get teased much. Rose tells you it was sweet how you protected Nepeta from the fall like you did, and you just shrug and curse yourself for blushing. To which she and Kanaya snicker at.  
"My word, can your ears get red, Dave." You grimace. "Shut up, Rose. I'm just cold." Roxy runs up with a similar style sled to the not-so-rad sled, but it's one of those badass metal ones. 

"Wanna take us up on that sled offer yet?" Her grin is mildly teasing, and you roll your eyes but nod anyway. She laughs and hands it to you.  
"Damn that was smooth, bro." Dirk gives you a thumbs up, so you do the next best thing a flip him off.  
"We all make mistakes, Dirky." Nepeta cuts in with possibly the cutest smile ever. Dear lord. Her smolness will be the death of you. Dirk chuckles.  
"Fair point, Leijon. Just not as many as Dave." She giggles and wraps her arms around you, and she's so tiny she only reaches your lower torso.  
"Mew know he's trying, and he's almewst there." She nuzzles you and you rest your hand on her back, feeling the soft fabric of her grey cat sweater. You still have the sled Roxy gave you in your hand and you smirk at your bro. Roxy's pretty awesome, but Nepeta's the most kawaii in all the lands. He scoffs and grabs his own sled.  
"C'mon Rola, let's try that bump out." Roxy grins and so does Jake.  
"Go on, mate! It's soooo fun!" Haha, you like his accent. Nepeta's sweet munchkin like voice brings you back to her.  
"Let's go try this new sled out, Davey!" She doesn't give you a chance to respond as she takes your hand and you both run towards the edge of the hill once more. 

You set the sled down and sit down inside of it, and before Nepeta can too your mouth starts running away with you. Aren't these sleds supposed to go really fast? You vaguely remember seeing a brutal and painful looking fail with one of these on America's Funniest Home Videos once. She for once fails to take the hint of how you're feeling, or she just ignores it and plops down in your lap anyways. You have no other choice.  
"Nep, ok seriously. I think this might hurt if we fall off again." She rolls her eyes and you can just hear her thoughts consisting of 'Jegus, don't be such a baby Dave' consuming her mind. But she just smiles sweetly at you and leans in to kiss you reassuringly. You calm down a bit, but then she pushes you both off. 

"No guts, no glory!" 

You wrap your arms around her as you begin to pick up speed quickly. This is fucking terrifying, but Nepeta's screaming with delight. Everything's going by way too fast and your stomachs dropping like Nicki Minaj's balls when she called out Great Britain. This is like a roller coaster ride straight from hell. You see no other option than to bury your face in the crook of Nepeta's neck and try to wait this out without losing your cool and screaming like a shitty horror movie actress.

Jesus, shouldn't you be at the bottom by now? You look up and yes. Yes you should, but you're going way too damn fast. Aw fuck, that's a snow ramp isn't it? You hear Nepeta curse loudly and the rest is kind of a blur.

_________

You're in a sea of cold, and you're hurting. You can hear your friends shouting but it sounds really distant and your head aches like a bitch. 

You open your eyes and the sky looks a lot bluer. Where are your shades? The suns way too bright, but then someone blocks it, and they're talking too you. They sound muffled but you can make out your name, then you can make out the horn silhouettes that are strikingly similar to cat ears. And just like that you can see her. It's Nepeta of course, and her eyes are wide with worry and her mouth is moving fast but you can't quite make out the words. You close your eyes again and try your hardest to sit up, coaxing your sore muscles to follow your orders. You make it and you open your eyes and wince. You can feel what you think is a little blood dripping down the side of your face and you can hear again, but you don't think you can face anyone at the moment. Especially not Terezi. Your protections gone. Your mask. Your wall. Where the fuck are your shades? 

You hunch over and cover your eyes with your hands.  
"Shades." You whisper to Nepeta. She gently places them on your lap, and you brush the snow off of them while keeping your gaze down. You're not even sure why but you're tearing up. God, why do they all keep staring at you? You feel her wrap her arms around you and you put your shades back on. 

"You're bleeding, Dave.." She trails off. Everyone around you looks concerned. And you wonder if it really could have been that bad.  
"Dave, sweetie are you ok?" Roxy asks as she sinks down to examine your gnarly feeling cut. It stings like a motherfucker.  
"What happened?" You manage without sounding too shaky.  
"You hit that ramp really hard and went flying." Dirk answers. "Nep fell back into the snow but you got the hard landing.." You nod and it feels like someone's stomping on your head.  
"You must've hit your head on something, hun." Nepeta draws out slowly.  
"Let me take a look at that cut, Dave." Kanaya says as she crouches down in front of you. Rose comfortingly rubs your back, and it's nice to have her and all the ladies pampering you like this at once. Maybe you should get hurt more often. 

 

"Does he need a hospital?" Jade sounds pretty worried, and Karkat looks like he's about to flip his shit at the sight of your blood. Kanaya seems to be finished with her examination.  
"It isn't too deep. Nepeta love, take him home and clean his cut. He should be fine if you put a bandage over it." She smiles warmly at the both of you. Nepeta nods and helps you slowly stand up, you insisting that you're fine. But you're really not. You're cold, wet, and tired, and your pride is severely injured. This day is the worst. You wrap your arms around your girlfriend and pray for it all to be over. 

________

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you feel so immensely terrible for your poor matesprit. 

You really should've listened to his protests against that sled but you'd been too excited. Now you just wish you'd have hit your head instead of him. He was upset. You could tell. He was tense, and rigid and you could catch the little differences in his tone no one else could. You think you even saw him tearing up. It broke your heart. Maybe he was just really embarrassed, and felt vulnerable without his shades masking him. Yes, that seems most likely. You wish you could help him become less insecure. 

Gog, you feel like the worst girlfriend ever. You couldn't even comfort him properly for grubs sake! You weren't sure he'd appreciate it since his ego had been so obviously deflated. To you at least. You need to get him home and do whatever it takes to cheer him up. 

The both of you quickly say your goodbyes, mumbling a couple times about pestering and trolling updates on his well being. You carefully wrap an arm around his back, and take his left hand in your right. He relaxes a little at your touch and you feel a bit more at ease. 

You ask for the car keys, insisting you drive, and he only protests once before giving in and taking the keys out of his back pocket and placing them in your palm. 

Once you're both in the car with the engine running and the heater on full blast, he's rambling about how he's fine, but his metaphors are too long and too complicated. So you do what's best for when this happens, and you lean in and you kiss him. Your lips are gentle against his, and you place a palm on his pale freckled cheek. He kisses you back with more pressure, almost as in to say thanks and you smile, and so does he. 

You pull away when you hear someone knock on the passenger side window. It's John, and he's smiling. Probably because he thinks he pulled a good prank by interrupting your kiss. Dave rolls down the window. 

"What's up, Egbert?" He says smoothly, although you can detect a hint of wariness.  
"Soo, you guys aren't going home?" Dave grins, and you can already see it coming. 

"Nah. Leijon and I are gonna stay to enjoy the views." Dave says as he tips down his shades and shoots you a wink.  
You giggle with a faint olive blush dusting your cheeks, because of course you know that 'enjoying the pretty views' is code for lots and lots of car sex. Even though he's really in no condition. John catches onto the poorly hidden code and shakes his head.

"Ok you crazy kids, get outta here so we all don't have to see your fogged up windows." Dave smirks again.  
"Will do, Egderp."  
"That was never funny. But yeah, I'll pester you later." With a small wave to and a smile aimed at you both, he's off towards Jake and the others. 

With the engine already running, you carefully put the impala into reverse and pull out of the snowy parking lot. 

Now you can drive and everything, but you don't often because Dave likes to feel manly in his car, but right now this damn snow really isn't helping. 

After some painfully slow driving, shitty road-mates, and grabbing Dave another coffee from Starbucks, you're both briskly walking back into the apartment building. 

To your joy, the heat is back up and running. 

You get him out of his wet clothes, and after patching him up you find yourself pulled to be straddling his lap on the couch. He has his arms wrapped tight around your waist while he kisses your neck attentively. He lets each kiss linger longer than the last and eventually you feel his tongue drag against your skin slowly before he bites down lightly. You mewl, eager for him to continue. He gives you a few nice bright green hickies, and a love bite or two to go along with them. 

He pulls away and you're panting. He smiles at his work but it's more like a smirk. You rock your hips into his, desperately wanting to go further. He grunts due to the friction and grips your hips tightly. His cheeks are bright red. 

"Whoa, Leijon. Take it easy.." He actually smirks this time and you want to smack his shades off his face for teasing you. Injured or not.  
"This poor battered patient probably isn't in any condition. What do you think nurse?"  
"I think you're a tease that shouldn't start things they don't finish!" You sway back and laugh a little. "You're probably right though. We shouldn't." 

"Or we could," He drawls out. "But maybe not. Maybe I just like making you all hot and bothered so you'll start begging like an anime babe." Smug bastard. "I can make you hot moaning mess, darlin'." You already know that all too well. 

You decide it won't go like that this time.

You grind against him harshly, figuring the heavy friction will break him easily, and he groans loudly followed by a pant. Dave's mostly all talk and snark. "Shit, okay, okay!" He sucks in air heavily and he looks like he just ran a marathon and collapsed onto the couch. You smirk at your handiwork. 

"You're just cute when your flustered, okay? I like teasing you....And I need you now." He slides his hands up your sweater and you shiver at the touch of his cold hands. You look down with a smile.  
"Trust me, Davey. I can tell." He nods and grins, so you continue rolling your hips into his. He pulls off the sweater completely. The way he's looking at you let's you know you probably won't be able to walk for a week or two after he's done with you. 

__________

You wake up in your boyfriends arms. His embrace is warm and comforting, and you can feel him breathing on the back of your neck. Your bare bodies are pressed tightly together in a spooning position. Your hips are also really sore. You yawn and decide to go back to sleep. You snuggle against him and his warmth and close your eyes, feeling nothing but complete and utter bliss. Along with your sore muscles and the finger shaped bruises on your hips. But you can't even bring yourself to mind as you're pulled back down by the gentle hands of sleep. 

___________

You wake up with your arms around your sweet little troll girlfriend. She's still sleeping soundly, with her side rising and falling slowly with her gentle breathing. You kiss her freckled shoulder, then make your way to the back of her neck and prop your elbow to rest your head in your hand as you idly play with her soft short hair. 

You absolutely love waking up like this. Just the two of you. She makes you really happy. You are so unironically in love with this silly little shipper, and you're quite eager to spend the rest of eternity with her. 

Your name is Dave Strider, and you love your troll girlfriend a whole lot.


End file.
